Put Upon Percy
Put Upon Percy is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Plot Percy is exhausted, but the others are quite unsympathetic. One day, a piece of mining equipment blocks the entrance to a mine tunnel and Percy is asked to push some trucks into the mine. But Percy pushes the trucks too hard. They run down into the depths of the mine and crash into a support beam, causing it to collapse under Percy's wheels. The mine is cleared, but Percy is too late to get to safety and takes refuge underneath a canvas barrier just before it is buried by rubble. In the end, Percy is cleared out and is sent to be repainted. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * The Scrapyards * Shunting Yards * Sodor Flour Mill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * In Germany, this episode is called "Always on Percy". In Norway and Japan its title is "Brave Percy". It is called "Percy is Exploited" in Italy. * In the scenes where Annie and Clarabel tease Percy and when Percy shunts back to the canvas barrier, music is heard in the US version, but not in the UK version. * The line, "Oh Help", is omitted in the British narration. * S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. It is unknown if this was simply a mistake on the part of the model makers, or an intentional appearance of the character. Goofs * When Percy is collecting goods to take to Brendam Docks, he collects twelve trucks. However, when he gets to Brendam, there are only ten trucks in his train. * When Percy reverses into the shed James' tender is tilted. * When Percy reverses to bump the trucks, he only reverses a few metres to the canvas barrier. When the mine collapses, he reverses further than before and takes refuge behind the barrier. * When the trucks run free in the mine it is clearly seen that they reach the end, but in the next scene they are still running through the mine. * Before the trucks crash, the tracks that they are on are broken. * When Percy goes to take refuge in the canvas barrier, he runs into some rocks and a small pop is heard. * If the collapse was deep within the mine shaft, surely nothing would cause the rest of the coal mine to collapse above Percy. * In the shot of Percy shunting at the Coaling Plant, a buffer stop is on top of a pile of soil. * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the episode, his eyes are wonky. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. Gallery File:PutUponPercyUStitlecard.png|US title card Image:Scruffey4.png‎ Image:SodorFuelwagons.png File:PutUponPercy.jpg File:PutUponPercy.PNG File:PutUponPercy2.png File:PutUponPercy4.jpg File:PutUponPercy5.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PutUponPercy6.jpg|Clarabel and Percy File:PutUponPercy7.jpg|Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Thomas File:PutUponPercy8.png File:PutUponPercy9.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's face on a truck File:PutUponPercy10.jpg File:PutUponPercy11.jpg File:PutUponPercy12.jpg File:PutUponPercy13.jpg File:PutUponPercy14.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:PutUponPercy15.JPG File:PutUponPercy16.png ASurpriseForPercy1.png Episode File:Put Upon Percy - British Narration|UK narration File:Put Upon Percy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes